Morning Masquerade Kisses
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A masquerade of kisses that starts when Jade is away on a mission and Mileena is bored and wants to play and just won't let Kitana brush her hair in peace in the morning. But it's not so bad, all things considered. MileenaxKitana, Jade joins in towards the end. Mileena has a perfect, beautiful face. Based off of Kitana's MK9 arcade ending. Read'n Enjoy'n Review.
**Morning Masquerade Kisses**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Princess Kitana of Edenia sat in front of the vanity in her bedroom.

Serene, happy blue eyes gazed at their reflection in the mirror as well as the reflection of the other occupant of the room.

The blue-themed former assassin only rolled her eyes and kept brushing her long, silky, midnight-black tresses at her bedfellow's shenanigans.

"Sis, I'm boooored! Won't you put the brush down and play with me~?" Eyes of liquid gold, once a sickly-yellow and snake-like, twinkled as the woman in pink shifted on her and Kitana's huge bed of emerald-green sheets.

Kitana let out an elegant chuckle and Mileena grinned under her pink mask as her "sister's" blue eyes roamed over her beautiful, flawless, curvaceous body.

Mileena lay on her tummy and chest on the bed; her huge breasts mashed against the bed below her and thus, she provided Kitana with a perfect, most tantalizing look at her cleavage thanks to the ample cutout in her pink top. Her long legs were raised and crossed at the ankles, clad in pink thigh-high boots with high heels, with the uppermost portion of her thighs covered in black, fine fishnets.

Last but not least, Mileena supported her pink-masked chin on the palms of her hands, which were covered by pink, fingerless elbow gloves.

Kitana shook her head in dismay. She knew what Mileena had in mind when she said "play".

"Come on now, Mileena. It's way too early to _play_ ", the blue-themed woman refused, turning around on her stool to go back to brushing her hair, because no matter what species you belong to, no matter if you are Zaterran, human, even Centaur or Shokan. If you have long hair, then bed-hair _will_ ensue in the morning.

Kitana's refusal did nothing to dissuade Mileena's amorous advances as shown by the tigress-like manner in which she moved off of the bed and then, sauntered over to her "sister".

As she stepped forth, the woman in pink saw her reflection besides Kitana's in the mirror and she reveled in the clear hunger and love in the gaze of the Edenian royal; Kitana's eyes traced every last contour of Mileena's body, the flawless, sun-kissed skin, the bounce of her breasts, the alluring sway of her hips, the calculated, elegant steps of the woman in pink not unlike (or better than) a model on an Earthrealm fashion show runway.

After a short eternity, Mileena reached Kitana and, while she wrapped her arms lovingly around the princess' shoulders and waist, she nuzzled her "sister's" luscious, silky hair, even taking a deep whiff of Kitana's sweet, unique perfume. The way that Mileena nuzzled and rubbed her cheek against Kitana's was not unlike that of a really affectionate kitten.

"Mmmhmm…sis…you're so warm and soft and smell so sweet…" Mileena purred, making Kitana smile softly and reach one hand up and behind her to cup and caress Mileena's warm cheek.

The Edenian princess also cooed like a dove upon feeling Mileena's hands start to get "restless". Kitana could feel the pink-clad woman caressing one of her thighs covered in her trademark cobalt-blue thigh-high boots. She gently caressed the flawless exposed skin with only the palm of her gloved hand and only let the very tips of her nimble fingers touch Kitana's inner thigh.

"Ohhh…mmm…Mil-Mileena…what's wrong? You're –ahh…~! You're being a _little more_ affectionate than u-uuuhhh-sual, oh my~!" Kitana purred and her hands, clad in her blue bridal gauntlets, closed into fists on her vanity's counter upon feeling (and seeing the reflection of via the mirror) Mileena's other hand gently cup one of her huge, royal Edenian breasts and then, give it a most gentle, loving squeeze and grope here and there; Mileena fondled Kitana's chest through the fine fabric and strings of her blue-with-white top.

"Sister…Kitana…thank you." Mileena breathed in the princess' ear. Questioning eyes looked back at her via the reflection in the mirror before them. "Thank you for sparing me, for showing mercy and care to the wretch that I used to be back then. After everything I did, all the innocents I slaughtered, laughing like a psycho while I did…and for…"

Kitana smiled wide, a smile dazzling and clear as day thanks to not wearing her ninja mask.

She took her hand and seized Mileena's own, which was lovingly pawing at her bosom. Mileena's golden eyes fluttered shut barely a second after her "template" intertwined their fingers and slid their joined hands to the center of her chest, right above the joyfully-beating heart below the warm, flawless skin.

"Mileena, I told I was not Shao Kahn. I told you I wouldn't cast you away like a pawn because you were "useless" or "too dangerous to be kept alive." You are my clone and so much more, and thus, when the shock wore off at the time, I knew there was good in you and you have only proven that with every passing day."

Then, Kitana stood up from her vanity stool to urge Mileena to the bed.

The pink-clad clone of Kitana and member of her three-woman team of cross-realm vigilante justice giggled and eagerly skipped over to their bed.

Mileena, Kitana and Jade's bed.

Unfortunately, Jade was not present. She was actually on assignment: the energy pole wielder was off in Earthrealm contacting and, hopefully, recruiting new members for Kitana's all-female kombatant and watcher task force.

Mileena giggled to herself again and grinned under her pink mask while she lay down on the bed and rubbed her exposed sides just like a gravure model, making Kitana blush hotly upon being caught licking her lips before fully fastening her blue ninja mask over her flawless face.

"C'mon on, sister! Be honest, it's just us two here now~" she gave an exaggerated wink, making Kitana chuckle. The Edenian princess lay down on their bed in the direction opposite of Mileena, supporting herself on her elbows and looking upside-down into, for all intents and purposes, her twin's golden eyes; eyes once blood-thirsty and deranged, now warm, mischievous and full of adoration.

"You just want to have your own harem, don't you~?" Mileena playfully booped Kitana on her masked nose with an index finger. She rolled her beautiful eyes.

"No, Mileena. I don't want a harem. I simply want to strengthen ties with Earthrealm as well as all warriors that may want to join our group. General Blade has many contacts in the armed forces of several countries, too. I just wish to take the initiative to prevent or, at the very least, simply be ready for the event that another wretched psycho like Shao Kahn decides to trample over the innocent."

Kitana's words and conviction already had Mileena on the verge of swooning…and in the end, she actually did, when her blue-themed "twin" cupped her soft, blushing cheeks and uttered with the most dashing smile…

"And why would I want a harem anyway, when I have you and Jade by my side~?"

And then, Kitana's lips came down to meet Mileena's in a kiss; a slow, gentle caress of lips covered by the kombatants' ninja masks, blue cloth meeting with pink in a unique kiss that, despite the obvious lack of lips touching, was still deep and intimate in its own way. Through this masked kiss, the two women could still feel and share each other's breath and almost on instinct alone, their tongues still tried to make contact but had to settle for leaving moisture on the cloth of their masks.

"Ahhh, sis, so kinky~!" Mileena laughed and Kitana shared the grin that she knew her pink-themed twin was sporting under her mask.

"Ohhh that's the last thing I want to hear from you, Mileena~!" Kitana giggled and the dove-like coo was cut off by Mileena's masked lips moving up to kiss the princess again, another masked kiss.

A little while of kissing through their masks later saw Mileena on her back again and this time, Kitana was straddling her waist and the two gazed into each other's eyes while their nimble fingers slowly peeled away each other's blue and pink ninja masks; Mileena's tongue peeking out to lick her lips as Kitana's own smiling mouth became unveiled again.

"See? I knew you could be flawless, Mileena. With both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn gone, I knew you could turn over a new leaf," Kitana purred even as her lips brushed against Mileena's own, smiling, perfect mouth with every syllable she spoke. Then, the pink-clad woman's grin became lecherous as could be, judging by the adorable yelp that escaped Kitana's bruised lips after her twin's hands landed on her perfect, blue thong-covered ass.

"I know, right~? You told me so. Amazing, isn't it? Not having around that piece-of-shit sorcerer around can do wonders for a girl's butter face, doesn't it~?" Mileena purred and then, kissed Kitana long, deeply and passionately; a needy kiss that also showed Mileena's appreciation and gratitude towards the compassion-in-human form that was her sister, Kitana.

"I concur, and Elder Gods, I can't leave you two alone for a day without coming home to see you jumping each other's bones, can I~?" Came the beautiful voice of the woman in green, the personal bodyguard and childhood friend of Princess Kitana; the two kissing women pulled apart to look in surprise and elation at the woman of delicious, exotic tanned skin, Jade sitting right next to Kitana and Mileena, supporting herself with one hand on the bed and looking nonchalantly at her finely-manicured nails as she sat like a model next to them, one leg crossed over the other.

Smoldering blue and gold eyes gazed into amused emerald.

"Ooohhh fuck me, you're hot, Jade~! The leotard and hair buns? C'mere already, bae!" Mileena immediately leered and reached her hand out to Jade while squeezing Kitana's ass hard with the other. The dark woman gladly took the invitation and knelt beside her two lovers and cupped Kitana's chin.

"Oi, Your Highness, my boots don't have eyes~" She cooed before kissing Kitana with her own green ninja mask on to get her old friend's attention away, for the moment, from her long legs, which were clad in high-heeled, thigh-high black boots with gold trim at the knees and ankles.

"W-Welcome back…Jade…ooohhh…~!" Kitana sighed against Jade's masked lips and the green-clad woman purred "I'm back~" before looking down at Mileena and letting go of Kitana's flawless face to remove her green mask and thus, move down to give Mileena's own perfect lips a return kiss.

 _~Masquerade Kisses~_

Later on, as Jade and Mileena made love to Kitana, the princess and leader of their all-female vigilante team filed away for later the thought of asking Jade for a detailed report of her recruitment mission and also, well, to ban Mileena and Jade from the room for at least an hour to properly brush her hair.

Princess Kitana of Edenia knew that getting her hair back into shape was going to be Hell after Jade and Mileena were done ganging up on her…but oh well~

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **I dedicate this story to YuriChan220, Kamen Rider Omega and ScarletVirus33. This little piece is for you, my wonderful (and pervy) friends~**_

 _ **Also, Mileena and Kitana's outfits here are the same as in 2011's "Mortal Kombat"/"Mortal Kombat 9" while Jade's look in the end there? That's her secondary costume from "Mortal Kombat: Deception". And also, the setup for this story is based off Kitana's arcade ladder ending in the aforementioned MK9.**_

 _ **Last, but not least, and this is simply because I'm either savvy as Hell, sarcastic as Hell or cynical as fuck, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT AND IT'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY BECAUSE I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON SEQUEL OR SECOND CHAPTER OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. OK? THE "COMPLETE" LABEL MEANS A STORY IS "FINISHED", FELLAS.**_

 _ **Just making sure, y'know? Show some sympathy and put yourselves in my shoes and the shoes of any and all writers that write a story that they don't plan to continue, only to be bombarded by one-line "reviews" of "write moar plz!" or "second chapter nao plz!" or "lemon plz!" OR incredibly-poorly disguised story requests for stories for series that the author has never even heard of, seen or played or read before.**_

 _ **Show some sympathy for us, devils~ LOL**_

 _ **Don't be greedy, don't be perverts and let the three ladies here have some privacy~ :3**_

 _ **I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and just have a nice day, ya'll~!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
